1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of measuring technology of oil and gas flow, and more particularly to a flow rate measuring and separating device for natural gas.
2. Description of Related Arts
Treating and measuring technology develops rapidly along with the exploring and developing of natural gas on sea and land. Metering and separating technologies of natural gas, liquid condensate natural gas, moisture, and etc., are more and more valued. Precise metering of natural gas containing liquid provides reliable original materials for production monitoring and oil storage management. Traditionally, the natural gas containing liquid is metered after being separating by large-scale tank separator. Due to the high cost of the separator, several gas wells are led to a metering and separating station, and are driven by a separator to be separated one by one through switching the gas well, and then metered by a single-phase flow meter.